


Make a wish

by Doublepasse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Santa, for Christmas this year, I wish I could meet the person I need in my life, and who would need me as well." What if Santa heard Natsu's desperate prayer? What if happiness was closer than he thought? One-shot written for Gratsu Christmas Event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish

**_Make a wish_ **

Zeref cursed when he opened the oven. A strong burnt smell came out of it and itched his nose. Mavis had forgotten to watch the Christmas cookies…again. The young man sighed as he put them on a plate, wondering if they could have some decent food for the holidays. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the entrance of the house.

"Natsu?" Zeref asked and headed towards the kitchen door.

He opened it just in time to see a flash of pink disappearing in the hallway leading to the bedrooms of the house, then heard another loud noise indicating Natsu had slammed his door. Zeref knew the risk he was taking, but he still followed him and knocked on his little brother's door.

"What?!" A muffled irritated voice exclaimed.

Zeref took that as an invitation to come in. Natsu was lying on his desk chair, staring blankly at the wall, a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Zeref asked carefully.

Natsu didn't answer, but the older man recognized his face… It was the face he made whenever he was deeply upset, and wanted to talk about it. But he would never spit it out if Zeref didn't insist. Having a seventeen year old brother was too complicated for his taste sometimes.

"So…" Zeref began as he sat on Natsu's bed. "How's Jenny?"

"I broke up with her." Natsu answered abruptly.

'Bingo…' His brother thought as he sighed. "What happened?"

"I didn't feel anything for her. So I ended it. End of story."

"Okay… How did she take it?" Zeref asked, feeling it wasn't over.

"She insulted me and told me she never loved me anyway, blah blah blah, just about my popularity, blah blah blah, she doesn't need me, blah blah blah, you're not breaking up with me, I am… Typical."

Natsu rolled his eyes as he spoke, clearly showing his exasperation towards his ex's behavior.

"Oh… I'm sorry… Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I don't care about her. And it's not like I didn't know why she dated me."

"Then… Why did you date her ?" Zeref didn't understand his logic.

"It's better than nothing. And I thought…why not give her a chance ?" Natsu looked at him with his big tender eyes.

Zeref smiled at such kindness. Natsu was too nice for his own good sometimes.

"But I admit that…" Natsu looked down at his feet. "…her words hurt me. We spent one month together, and yet nothing else but my popularity thanks to football interested her… "

"She wasn't worth it." Zeref stood up and hugged him. "But you'll find someone who wants you for who you are… High school is not an easy part of life, even for popular and nice boys like you. But trust time… There's someone out there who'll see who you are inside."

Natsu hugged him closer, then gently pushed him away to make him understand he had had enough physical interaction with his brother.

"Thanks. But it's not like I didn't try, you know… I dated a lot of girls, but none of them tried to know me, or saw me the way… _she_ did."

Zeref frowned as he saw him play with the key-shaped pendant of the chain he always wore around his neck.

"How long has it been?"

"Three years tomorrow." Natsu answered and looked away.

"Okay…" Zeref nodded and patted his head. "I guess you won't be home early?"

"Yeah. I'll leave after school to visit her. And then I have a party, so don't expect me for dinner."

"As you wish…"

The young adult would usually protest at this, since he was technically replacing their parents who retired in the countryside, but this time he decided to let go without a fight.

"By the way," Zeref smiled and tried to ease the atmosphere. "You didn't write your letter to Santa yet, Mavis is not gonna be happy."

"Seriously…" Natsu rolled his eyes and cackled. "How old does she think I am ? Even Wendy doesn't want to do it anymore…"

"Maybe, but she still did it." Zeref smirked. "And if you don't, I can't guarantee you'll spend Christmas in one piece. You know Mavis."

"Yeaaah, okay… I'll do it." The teenager grumbled as he crossed his arms on his chest.

His older brother laughed lightly then walked away, leaving Natsu alone, contemplating his empty desk. He sighed as he opened a drawer and took a paper sheet.

"Stupid Mavis… I'm not five anymore!"

He took a pen and started to write.

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas this year,_

Natsu paused and fixed the wall in front of him. What did he want for Christmas?

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas this year, I wish I could meet the person I need in my life, and who would need me as well._

"Man, what did I write…" Natsu snorted and crumbled the paper. "I guess that's not something you can do, right Santa?"

He tossed the sheet in the bin and took another one to start over.

"Okay… Focus now." He told himself.

"Natsu! Dinner!" A feminine voice yelled through the house.

"Comiiiing!" The teenager answered and stood up slowly.

He left the room, forgetting about his secret wish inscribed on the abandoned letter.

* * *

The cold wind hurled outside the school, making all the students shiver even if they were protected by the building. It seemed like the winter was rougher every year. Natsu rearranged his scarf around his neck and mentally prepared himself to confront the unpleasant weather.

"Hey Natsu! You're going home early!" A boy shouted from across the large hall of the school.

Natsu turned around and waved at him.

"I'm not going home, Loke, I'm gonna visit a friend. See ya at the party!"

He didn't wait for his friend's answer, he didn't want to be late.

"Oooh my…" Natsu hugged himself when the first wave of cold hit him. "Stupid weather…"

He started to walk fast to keep him warm, and took a different path than his usual one. It was barely 6 in the afternoon, and yet the night has fallen on the grand city of Magnolia. Natsu could already see a few stars shining in the sky, leading him on his way. He smiled as it reminded him of a young girl who was fascinated by their beauty and mystery…

After twenty minutes of struggling against the sneaky cold, Natsu finally saw the entrance of the place he was looking for, and slowed his pace down. He was on the other side of the city now, which he barely knew.

He was about to cross the street, when suddenly a bright light dazzled him. He put his hand in front of his face and turned his head towards the source. Natsu couldn't distinguish what the thing was, since the light it emitted was so bright. It was coming closer to the bewitched teenager who couldn't move a muscle. His heart beated fast as he thought he had to react quickly.

And suddenly, it all went black.

_…twinkle, twinkle, little star…_

_Hey weirdo! Your song is weird just like you!_

_…make a wish from afar…_

_Take my key, I want you to have it._

_…happiness is on its way…_

_It's just a plane, Natsu, I'll be back soon._

_…wipe your tears, let's run and play._

_I'll wait for you._

Natsu awoke slowly from his comatose state. What had just happened? It was dark around him, but he could recognize the yellow light of the street lamps. He must have fainted and fallen on the ground. That would explain why he was cold and wet.

The teenager tried to move, but nothing happened. As a reflex he wanted to frown and blink, but then again, his body was still. Now completely alert, he desperately tried to initiate a movement from any part of his body. Nothing.

It was like he had no muscles at all. He wasn't even breathing, and yet he was conscious and alive, and he could feel and perceive his environment. What was that all about?! He started to panic, tried to scream, to call Zeref to save him, but his prayer went silent in the cold night.

He could not even have a panic attack. This could only be a nightmare.

Suddenly, he felt and heard loud and vibrating steps, like a giant was coming closer, making the ground tremble, and threatening to crush the poor little _thing_ Natsu has turned into.

As he could not turn his _head,_ or whatever his eyes were on, he could not see what the monster looked like. The vibration stopped, and a moment later, large and warm _things_ gently seized him and lifted him up in the air.

Natsu wanted to pee in his pants and sob. Not that he could do it of course.

Finally, the giant came into view. Why was this boy so big?! He looked normal, apart from that. Black hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes that were studying him…whatever he looked like.

"Huh… You're a weird plushie, aren't you?" The giant boy smiled.

A plushie?! Once again, Natsu internally screamed. This could not be… It definitely was a nightmare. He had been turned into a toy?!

"You look like a cat…a really weird one." The raven haired boy laughed. "Who lost you here, plush?"

This boy's face was familiar…maybe he was at Natsu's school. He looked to be his age.

"Or maybe you were abandoned because you're so weird…rejected because you're different." The boy frowned thoughtfully. "I'm gonna keep you…" He decided, smiling at his new cuddly toy.

He wasted no time to put Natsu in his bag, who internally cursed to be blinded and carted around, since he oftenly had motion sickness. After an everlasting trip for the poor plushie-Natsu who couldn't even have the satisfaction to throw up in the bag, the raven haired teenager finally arrived at his destination.

"I'm home…"

His voice sounded…tired. Nobody answered him, but Natsu couldn't really tell since he was still trapped.

Eventually, the teenager released the plush from his bag and put it on his bed. The light hurt Natsu's _eyes_ since he couldn't blink, but he got used to it quickly. The boy's bedroom was nice and clean, totally opposite to Natsu's, who always threw his clothes and books on the floor, and never made his bed.

"You're home, Gray…" A woman appeared at the door.

She had short black hair, like the said Gray, and she looked extremely sleepy and depressive… She was wearing pajamas and a big blanket on her shoulders, and had dark cirles under her eyes..

"Hey auntie… How are you?" Gray asked.

"Sleepy. I'm going to bed."

"Okay… Sweet dreams." Gray kissed her cheek before she left.

He closed the door and collapsed on his bed.

"I guess she slept all day again…" He sighed.

He took the plush and stared at its immobile eyes.

"You don't have these kind of problems, do you?" He asked. "You're just a kid's toy… Why am I even talking to you?"

"That's a good question, dumbass!" A masculine voice suddenly resonated in the room.

Gray dropped Natsu and hid the view from him with his back. The plush-boy couldn't see who was talking, but the voice sounded obnoxious to him.

"What do you want, Lyon?"

"Ultear is gonna be late." The said Lyon stated with a cold and harsh tone. "I'm buying food and you're cooking."

"Okay. Now get out."

"So that you can talk to your only friend the plushie?" Lyon cackled.

"How was Ur today? Did she take her medication?" Gray ignored his question.

"Mind your own business. She's not your mum."

Natsu finally saw Lyon, since Gray had moved from the bed to confront him. He was taller, older, had a white hair, and his face had angry wrinkles… What was wrong in this family?

"Well technically, she's not your mum either, so shut the fuck up, idiot."

"How dare you…"

The two boys looked like they were going to fight badly, and Natsu couldn't do anything to stop them. Thankfully, the dull voice of Ur calling Lyon brought their senses back.

"I'll deal with you later, _Gay_."

"Alright, I'll be waiting, asshole."

Gray slammed the door, rushed to his bed, and curled up in his blanket, hugging the weird fake cat against his chest. Natsu felt pity for the boy, his family life didn't look very pleasant…

"I wish I could lock my door sometimes, but there's no key." Gray sighed. "Or go away…escape this hell. But I couldn't let Ur in that state…I couldn't let Ultear handle her on her own."

He put the plush next to his face on the cussion, so that the funny cat-like face was looking at him.

"You see, Ur is…unstable. For years now, she has regular crisis, long depressions… It goes away, then comes back…"

Gray closed his eyes. His face was immaculate, but also too pale and thin for its sake… Did he eat well? Or maybe it was due to stress… Natsu could only see his head and his shoulders from his limited angle. He looked rather skinny compared to the football player.

"She attempts suicide once in a while too."

If Natsu's heart could skip a beat in his new body, it would as this very moment.

"It's really hard when depression comes back, because we never know if she's gonna try or not. And we can't hire somebody to watch her all the time, we don't have enough money for that."

Natsu felt really uncomfortable, he shouldn't know all these intimate details… He didn't even know the boy…

"Ultear is the only adult of the house who has a job, she's the one in charge, that's why nobody split our blended family up…"

Gray hugged Natsu again, putting him in the crook of his neck. He smelt nice for a man, Natsu thought.

"And Lyon…pfff." He shook his head. "He's so jealous of me. I never understood why. Maybe because he's adopted, and he saw me as a rival when I joined them? I don't know… I've never wanted that."

Natsu felt a tear roll on his cat-like head. How could someone have such a depressing life? Even if his own life was not perfect either, he felt lucky to have Zeref to support him when he felt bad. This guy…had nobody to talk to…but a wet plushie he found in the street.

"How pathetic I am…" Gray snorted and sniffled. "I'm crying like a baby now… I should consult a shrink."

He wiped his tears and smiled at Natsu, studying him once again.

"You remind me of someone at school. That's why I took you in… With your pink fur and the flames on your body… Yeah, you remind me of him. _Natsu Dragneel_."

The trapped boy's attention was fully focused on his new companion. Gray knew him…

"He's this super popular guy, who plays football and who dates gorgeous cheerleaders you know…" He pursued with a bitter tone.

Another person who only saw Natsu's label, the plush-boy thought sadly…

"I'll never forget the first time I met him, even if he probably doesn't remember."

Natsu internally frowned, as he saw Gray look through the window with a soft smile on his face.

"We were five. I was freezing outside, because I forgot my jacket, and then this pinkie boy who wasn't looking where he was running made me fall. So he helped me and apologized. Then he asked me if I wasn't cold. I told him no, because I was too proud to admit that." Gray laughed lightly.

Natsu had no memory of this… And yet a pink haired boy running carelessly…it could only be him.

"Then he gave me his coat. He insisted. He put the coat on my shoulders and disappeared. I didn't have time to see where he was going."

Ooooh… The coat! Natsu was grounded for losing it, of course! How could he forget!

"I still have it. Because the next time I met Natsu, it was in high school…last year. I couldn't just go to him and tell him : hey, remember me? We met 10 years ago! I still have your coat by the way!"

Natsu didn't understand why Gray never talked to him. This guy had a confusing logic.

"He's so popular and good looking…" Gray sighed and looked desperate again. "Why would he befriend the creep of the school who doesn't talk to anyone and who secretly loves him…"

Natsu's fake heart stopped again. He wondered if he had heard well. It couldn't be… Gray loved him?! He didn't even know Natsu!

"He has such a warm smile. It didn't change since he was little… The kind of smile that makes you want to keep fighting…to have hope."

Gray's eyes sparkled…he needed hope. He needed this smile. Natsu felt incredibly grateful and affectionate to this boy… The only person who wanted him for something else than his popularity was the one who never dared to talk to him…

"Even if I'll probably never know him personally, I'm still glad I can see him smile like this to his friends, or to people he defends everyday. He's so nice…" Gray shook his head. "He doesn't know all the crap some of his _friends_ say on him behind his back. They're so jealous."

"I'm back!" Lyon yelled through the appartment.

Gray rolled on his back and huffed.

"Let's go make dinner…" He sighed and stood up.

He turned the light off and closed the door, leaving plushie-Natsu in the dark, puzzled by all the revelations he had today.

This couldn't be a dream after all, how could he make up all these details about someone else's life? Someone he met a long time ago, someone who never forgot about him, someone who saw him differently and even loved him… And maybe the only one who would truly need him in the school…

A flash came to Natsu's mind…

 _For Christmas this year,_ _I wish I could meet the person I need in my life, and who would need me as well._

Was it some kind of Christmas miracle? Natsu's wish was granted in a way, even if he didn't expect Gray, a _guy_ , to be the person in question at all. Besides, Santa had a peculiar way to do his job… Turning Natsu into a plush… Only a weirdo could do that. A weirdo like…

'No, it's not the time to think of her.' Natsu forcefully thought.

He was starting to have a headache. How was he going to go back to his life? Was he trapped forever in this very limited body?

* * *

The moonlight illuminated the warm bedroom through the window, making Gray's raven hair shine in the dark. The boy was peacefully sleeping, holding the synthetic cat against his heart.

Right after he had finished dinner with his family, he had come back to his room, studied until 11 pm, then gone to sleep. It had been utterly boring for the usually hyperactive Natsu, who could only observe him the whole time.

However, he had been quite fascinated by his ability to focus for three hours straight on the same subject. Natsu, on the contrary, was always distracted when he did his homework.

At least, during this calm evening, Natsu had had time to think of his situation, and he had concluded that Santa wanted him to watch - in a very creepy way- Gray, the person he thought Natsu would need. He also assumed- or more like hoped- that Santa would give him a human form again after Gray fell asleep. Because if he was sleeping, there was nothing to watch, except for his face that looked more genuine and happy like that. Obviously he had hoped wrong…Gray was sleeping for at least one hour, and Natsu was still a cat.

Natsu also had had time to wonder what it would be like to date a guy. He never really considered it, but never was against the idea either. If he ever started to have feelings for a man, he didn't understand why he couldn't date him. Some of his football friends were always joking on homosexuality… Natsu never really found those _jokes_ insulting nor funny.

Maybe that explained what Gray said earlier too…about his friends talking bad behind his back. Natsu wasn't like them. But he was the captain of the football team, they couldn't confront or bully him. It didn't really matter anyway, if he had at least one true friend to rely on, like Loke and Lisanna, his childhood friends.

Gray snored and rolled on his front, crushing poor Natsu under his chest. He might be skinny, but he was still too heavy for a plush-boy, who internally cursed against Santa.

Suddenly a white light flashed in the room, and Natsu felt as if he just received an electric shock. The weight of Gray was still crushing him, but now Natsu had an vital need of using his lungs.

"…the fuck?" Gray mumbled and rubbed his sleepy eyes, as he felt something wiggling under him.

"CAN'T BREATHE DUMBASS!" A muffled high-pitched voice yelled from his bed.

Gray jumped from his bed, turned the light on, and widened his eyes as he discovered his plush moving and coughing under his blanket. His jaw dropped, and he pointed a trembling finger at the now animated _thing_.

"What?!" The plush grumbled and sent him daggers. "Ew, is that my _voice_?!"

"You…you…you're alive !" Gray stuttered and shrieked.

"Hey, don't scream like that, or you'll wake up your crazy cousin, and I don't think I want to meet him."

"What the… Why are you talking?!"

"Um…because I have vocal cords? Sorry, I'm not good at science."

"You're a toy!"

"Yeah so? You never watched Toy Story?"

"Oh my god, I must be dreaming."

"I'm pretty sure you're not. You clearly don't have my comeback, how could you dream it?"

Gray glared at the grinning living plush who seemed really proud of himself.

"Why are you alive?"

"You have weird questions." The plush chuckled.

"Would you prefer me to beat you and throw you in the trash, like any normal person would do?" Gray moved towards him threateningly.

"Wow, relax, I was just joking!" The plush shrieked and jumped from the bed, making a prodigious leap on the top of the wardrobe. "Woaah, being this light has its benefits!"

"You're usually not that light?" Gray asked and sat on his bed.

Natsu jumped again and landed on his lap, waving his plushie tail.

"Nope ! I'm…Santa's dragon !" He grinned.

"No kidding…" Gray rubbed his face and laughed.

"You don't believe me?" Natsu pouted.

"Why would Santa have a dragon?"

"Duh, to comfort sad people of course!"

"You pretty look like a cat right now."

"Because I would be too big to fit in your room if I was in my dragon form."

"Then why are you Santa's comforting dragon instead of Santa's comforting cat ?"

"…because dragons are cooler."

"You just make no sense…" Gray rolled his eyes. "So are you here to comfort me?"

"Yup! I heard everything you told me earlier and-"

"Wait what?! You were conscious?!" Gray stood up abruptly, making Natsu roll on his bed.

"Yes I was, but I couldn't move or talk…Santa didn't want me to…bastard." Natsu grumbled with his high-pitch voice as he scratched his head.

He looked up at Gray, who was shaking in anger.

"Hey…" Natsu started, looking worried. "I know you didn't mean to be heard but-"

"You're right, nobody should have heard that! Not even a frigging dragon-cat !" He yelled.

Suddenly loud thumps, coming from the ceiling, resonated in the room.

"Oh great…" Gray sighed. "Lyon's awake."

"Okay, let's lower our voices then." Natsu suggested.

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"You sure?" Natsu frowned doubtfully. "You looked like you wanted to earlier…"

"It was before I realize you're alive, or a dream, or I don't know…" He sat back on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Hey it's okay…" Natsu patted his arm with his tiny paw. "I'm here to comfort you, y'know! We don't even have to talk, you can hug me. I'm a plush after all!"

Gray looked at the smiling toy. He actually _was_ comforting…

"You're a nice…dragon." Gray smiled. "I wish I had a real person to comfort me like that." He sighed.

"Well…Lyon doesn't look like a hugging guy…" He snorted. "What about this Ultear? She's your cousin too right?"

"Yes… She's great, but she works all the time." Gray frowned. "Lyon and I can't work yet. She's the only one who can earn money, so she's tired and stressed most of the time. I don't want to bother her with my problems."

"I'm sorry…" Gray saw the plush's cat ears fall on his furry head, and his tail stopped waving. He was so cute. "And at school…you really have no friends?"

Gray didn't react right away.

"I…don't have time…or the energy to have friends. I don't want to talk about my life, and well…" He snickered bitterly."…to make friends, you kinda have to."

"It's true, but sometimes, opening up to someone is really relieving, y'know… It's an effort that's worth it!"

Gray nodded but didn't answer.

"What about this guy…" the plush cocked his head cutely to the side. "Natsu?"

Gray stiffened at the name. "What about him?"

"Why don't you try to talk to him?" the cat-boy asked, and felt his heart beating in his little chest.

"I told you earlier when you weren't _alive_. He's popular and dates girls. I'm a creep."

"I don't think you're a creep." The plush shook his head vehemently. "I just think you're lonely…and you need a friend."

"And you have no better idea than suggesting that I befriend the super attractive and popular guy I'm in love with?"

Why were these simple words making Natsu so warm inside? Knowing he was loved by this honest guy was smoothing.

"Are you sure you love him?" The plush narrowed his big eyes. "You don't really know him…"

"It's true…" Gray answered sadly. "I wish I could know him… He's not like any other person I've ever met."

"How that?" Natsu asked eagerly. "Because of his smile? Everyone can smile…"

"Not just because of his smile. He helps others. He never makes fun of insecure people, like those bullies who lick the ground in front of him." Gray pouted, disgusted. "He has such energy for everything…he's totally the opposite of me."

"Huh?" Natsu jumped on Gray's shoulder and hit his head with his soft paw. "Don't say that, stupid! Like you don't have energy… Do you realize how much you put up with? Your family isn't the easiest to handle so stop saying bullshit!"

Gray turned his head in surprise to him.

"You really remind me of him, that's so weird…" Gray blinked.

'Uh-oh…careful Natsu…' The plush blushed and leapt on his lap.

"Anyway, about this guy…he seems like a good guy, the way you describe him. So I say you should try to talk to him."

"No way."

"Please ! Maybe he wants to know you too, who knows!"

"He doesn't even know I exist." Gray shook his head.

"And maybe he will be happy to know you exist!"

"Wow…you've got some tact." Gray snorted.

"Oh c'mooon! I just want you to be happy…" Natsu bent his furry head down.

"I don't need a friend anymore, since you're here to annoy me."

"I'm not gonna stay here forever…" Natsu looked up shyly.

"I guessed so…" Gray sighed. "I'm tired, I can't really think properly…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't promise you I'm gonna talk to Dragneel, but…thanks anyway… for listening."

Natsu smiled and snuggled in his chest. "As for me, I can promise you something… When I go away, something good will happen to you."

"Really?" Gray cocked a brow and lay down on his bed, holding the plush in his arms. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm Santa's dragon. I'm part of the Christmas business, y'know." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're a funny dragon…" Gray laughed and closed his eyes.

Soon, his breathing took the slow pace of a person wandering in his dream world. Natsu smiled at him, then jumped on his night table to switch the light off, and went back into his arms. It had been a while since he slept snuggling somebody, and it felt really good and comfortable.

"G'night Gray… Tomorrow will be better, I promise…"

* * *

"Hey, dumbass!"

Gray tightened his fists when he heard the insult.

"Ultear wants you to go to the store, we need chicken for tonight."

"Is there something else you need, _dear cousin_?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't come back!"

"Nah, you would miss me… Who would you bully if I was gone?"

Lyon showed him the finger before Gray slammed the appartment door. He ran down the stairs of the building and put his light jacket on just before getting out. It was a cold Saturday afternoon, but Gray was used to it now.

He walked fast in the streets, hands in his pocket, as he thought again of the mysterious event that happened to him the night before. It couldn't have been a dream… Lyon had asked him this morning where he had hidden his new friend. So the plush was real…and had disappeared in the morning.

Gray was confused, there was absolutely no rational explanation to this. He sighed and decided to run to get faster to the store. As he reached the corner of the street, he suddenly collided something that was coming from the collateral street, and fell on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you going!" An angry voice shouted at him.

Gray lifted his head to see the person he hit, and widened his eyes in surprise. It was him, _Natsu Dragneel_.

"Damn, my pants are all wet now!" The grumbling teenager looked at the responsible for this damage, and gasped when he recognized the guy he had spent the night with…as a cuddly toy.

Natsu stood up and frantically reached out his hand to help Gray.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you…" Natsu scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay… It's my fault, I was running without really paying attention." Gray took the hand that helped him raise on his feet.

The two boys didn't dare to look at each other, both feeling uncomfortable but not for the same reasons. Gray couldn't believe the coincidence that was occuring, and Natsu didn't know how to start a casual conversation. He hated awkward situations like that, and had to end it quickly.

"Um… Hey, you're from Magnolia High, right?" Natsu finally started.

"Yes, I am…" Gray answered, still averting his eyes, which irritated his companion.

"I'm Natsu." The teenager grinned and reached out his hand again, but in a different purpose this time.

Gray hesitated a moment, before he took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Gray." He finally made an eye contact with him, and felt his heart melting in his chest. Natsu was giving _him_ his typical grin…

"What are you doing in this side of the city?" Gray asked, dumbfounded that he was finally talking with him. "You don't live here right? I've never seen you here before."

"Nope, I live on the other side. I come here sometimes, to visit a friend." Natsu answered and looked away.

"Oh, maybe I know your friend then." Gray gave him a little smile.

"I doubt it…" Natsu had a bitter laughter. "She's in there…" He pointed behind him.

Gray frowned and followed the direction of his thumb with his eyes…that landed on the cemetery.

"Oh!" Gray facepalmed when he realized. "I'm really sorry…"

Natsu stared at him and saw the sympathy in his eyes… Gray knew something about sadness.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Natsu smiled, then studied his figure. "Hey, aren't you cold like that?! You must be freezing in this jacket!"

"Nah, I'm okay, don't worry." Gray tossed an arm in front of him.

"If you're too proud to admit you're cold, that's really stupid!" Natsu crossed his arms against his chest and smirked.

Gray had a weird feeling of déjà-vu…

"I'm not proud!" He replied angrily. "This jacket is enough for a trip to the store, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, right," Natsu cackled obnoxiously. "But meanwhile you bumped into me and fell on your ass in the water, and now you're all wet, and you're gonna catch a cold."

"So? I can't do anything about it." Gray shrugged, trying to forget the wordsNatsu used innocently to describe his situation.

"Take my coat."

Before Gray could react, Natsu had closed the distance between them and put his warm and furry coat on his shoulders.

"I don't-"

"I insist." Natsu cut him off, and smiled.

Gray gulped. He was really close to him… He begged Santa to prevent him from blushing.

"What about _your_ ass?" Gray asked and internally cursed when he realized what he had said.

Natsu burst out in laughter.

"You're concerned about my ass?" He smirked.

"No! I mean… You're gonna get cold too!" He was sure he was blushing this time. Damn.

"Naaah, don't worry, I'm never cold." Natsu shook his head. "Are you going that way?"

He pointed at the direction of the center of Magnolia, where all the stores were gathered.

"Yeah. I have some shopping to do."

"Okay, good! I'll accompany you, it's on my way." Natsu grinned. "Hey you wanna eat with me and my friends Monday at lunch?"

"Um…" Gray answered hesitantly as they started to walk. "I don't know… I don't want to bother you…"

"I wouldn't ask you if you bothered me, silly." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me silly." Gray shot him a glare. "But I don't know your friends…except a few who don't like me…"

"Really?" Natsu raised his brows. "Who? Why don't they like you?"

"Because I'm kind of…the creep of the school?"

"You don't look like a creep to me…"

Gray jolted as it reminded him of the plush's words the night before…

"Hey don't worry." Natsu bumped him with his arm. "They won't do anything to you if I'm around."

Gray looked at him, his heart beating again, and his mind trying to process all that happened.

"Why are you nice to me ?" He asked suspiciously. "You don't know me…"

"It's true." Natsu stared at him gravely. "But you look nice, and sad and lonely. I don't like when people are sad."

And there. Gray's heart melted again. This guy was impossible.

"My friend had a song about that." Natsu pursued.

"Huh?"

"Whenever I was sad, when we were kids, she used to sing it to me.

Twinke, twinkle, little star,

Make a wish, from afar,

Happiness is on its way,

Wipe your tears, let's run and play!"

"That's a funny song." Gray smiled. He was so glad to know a bit about him.

"A weird song, just like her." Natsu crossed his arms behind his head, and looked up to the sky. "Sometimes, I feel like she's still with me…"

"You loved her?" Gray asked, as he saw him fiddle something around his neck.

"Yes, she was my first love."

"…I'm sorry again. I know how it is to lose someone close to you."

"Who did you lose, if I may ask?"

Gray hesitated, then recalled what the cat-toy had told him. '… _opening up to someone is really relieving y'know…'_

"My parents. I was four."

Gray frowned and stared at the ground. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed his coat and crushed him in his chest.

"Wow, hey I can't breathe!" Gray laughed.

"You'd better appreciate the hug, I don't do that a lot!" Natsu replied.

Gray hugged him back, smelling his strong male scent. He couldn't believe he was in Natsu's arms. The football player broke the hug a second later, and started to run in front of him.

"I'm starting to be cold, let's run to the store!" He grinned goofily.

"You're only wearing a T-shirt idiot, take my jacket at least!"

"Naah, I'm good."

"And who's the proud one now?" Gray laughed and ran behind him.

The two boys raced each others in the darkening streets, under the gaze of a little figure sitting in a tree, swaying its tiny legs in the air. Its cat-like ears were dressed on its round head, listening to the giggles of the teenagers. A tender smile illuminated its cute face, and its key-shaped tail was wiggling behind its back.

The strange creature pressed lovingly a crumbled letter against its chest. It sighed, and little by little, its body started to turn into a million sparkling star dust…

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_ The creature sang melancholically as it disappeared in the night.

_"I hope you liked my present Natsu…"_

"Lucy?!" Natsu stopped suddenly, making Gray almost bump into him.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard…" Natsu touched his key pendant, as he scrutinized the dark street, to no avail. "Never mind…"

He resumed running, yelling at Gray to be faster.

_"Take good care of him for me, Gray… Merry Christmas…"_

* * *

_Life is bittersweet… Make a wish and grab a piece of hope…_

_Happiness is on its way…_


End file.
